Before It's Too Late- Albums and Auditions
by 0NeonLights0
Summary: Picks up during "Albums and Auditions" Ally just got accepted into MUNY, and is going to leave for New York to persue her dreams. But Austin can't let her leave until he confesses his love for her. Can he get to Ally BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE? How I thought "Albums and Audition's SHOULD'VE went.


**A/N: Yea ONE-SHOT! But I guess if you want it to be a story than I could. And I know I should be working on I've Changed, but I had this idea, and wanted to write it!**

**Austin's POV**

**5:00 PM**

"I just can't believe that you're going." I sat to Ally frozen to my spot knowing that if I said anything else I'd end up begging her to stay telling her something I've never told anyone before.

"I'm going to miss you guys too, but you know I can't pass up this opportunity! I thought you guys would be more understanding!" Ally said as she stormed out the door looking disappointed as I saw tears roam down her face.

**6:00 PM**

Trish, Dez, and I all walk to the food court in the Miami Mall still glum about Ally moving to New York. You see this all started when we auditioned her for a music school we thought was in Miami called MUNY since she's always wanted to go to music school. She got in, but it turns out MUNY stands for Music University of New York, so she's going to New York to study there.

I'm snapped out of my thoughts by Dez saying, "If we really care about Ally Dawson, we need to put away those feelings, so that she can soar." and as if he was reading my mind since I was thinking about how he knew that he continued, "All I had to do was put myself in Ally's shoes." Gesturing to Ally's high heels stuck to the toes of his feet.

Ally's going to New York tonight; actually in an hour at 7:00, and I have to say that I'll miss her! I'll miss everything even her chocolate brown orbs I constantly get lost in, her quirkiness, her kind heart, her awkward smile, and even her brown book that no one is allowed to touch. But I feel something else. Something I know I shouldn't feel for my best friend, but I do.

_I'm in love with Ally Dawson; my best friend._

I dash out of the food court ignoring the protests from Trish and Dez about where I was going hastily hopping inside my car trying to start the engine, but to no avail. Groaning I step out of the car racing across the sidewalk heading towards the airport at full speed.

**6:15 PM**

I can't stop, or else I'll lose her, and I need to tell her how I feel before she leaves, I have to know that I tried. I need her to know that I was being a selfish jerk, and that I'm happy for her because I love her. I'm passing cars hearing honks from busses, cars, and trucks I pass, but I don't care.

Right now I'm running through and across the streets of Miami racing towards the airport desperately wanting- no needing to see Ally, and tell her the truth.

I have to get to Ally before it's too late.

**6:30 PM**

By the time I arrive at the airport I'm gasping for air with my hands on my knees just realizing that I need a ticket to pass the gates. I race to the ticket booth startling the man behind the desk as he finishes something on the phone hanging up.

"I need one ticket to New York for the flight leaving at 7:00!" I say with worry and fear obvious in my tone.

"I'm sorry son, but you need to buy your ticket earlier. Were out of those tickets." The man nonchalantly replies looking at me while shrugging.

"Please you don't understand! There's this girl-" I try to explain hoping that there's some way that I can get a ticket.

He cut's me off by replying, "Wait let me guess! There's a very special girl. You need to tell her how you feel before she gets on the plane or else she'll be hurt!" with the sarcasm lingering in his tone as he refers to the cliché movies.

"You don't understand. This girl isn't special. She's like sunshine, like how we need sunshine to live, and that's how I need her. I need to see her quirky face everyday, and honestly I can't imagine my life without her everyday." I rant on about Ally still pleading that there's something he can give me with my eyes.

"She's like sunshine huh?" He says smiling while rummaging for something behind the counter, "Well then go get her." he continues while handing me a ticket for the 7:00 plane for New York. I smile thanking him kissing his head, which does weird him out as he gestures me to leave.

**6:45 PM**

I'm looking like a maniac running throughout the airport looking for GATE B, but before I can do anything a security officer holds me back signaling me to go through security. I sigh before dashing over there quickly taking off any shoes, or metal items I have before walking through the monitor as it shows green meaning I could leave. I quickly slip on my shoes leaving everything else there because honestly I don't care about that right now.

**6:55 PM**

Sprinting to GATE B was a hassle, but when I finally get there everyone is already boarded. I sigh thinking to myself, "I'm too late." before falling to my knees just about ready to give up when I do something crazy. I speed up to the lady giving her my ticket before getting on the plane carefully looking at everyone's faces quickly before I see her. Ally is sitting there looking out the window a tear falling from her face, which honestly broke my heart, so I walk up to her seat before bending down, and wiping her tear away.

**6:57 PM**

"A-Austin? What are you doing here?" Ally asked obviously shock while rising from her seat looking at me.

Before she can protest, or anything else can happen I cup her face in between my hand pulling her face close to mine before smashing her lips onto mine kissing her with as much passion as I could manage. She kisses me back placing her hands on my chest as out lips move in sync making me feeling everything in all of those cheesy Disney movies Ally would force me to watch. The fireworks, the sparks, the magic, so basically speaking it was just amazing. We stay like this for what seems like hours (thank god for singers lungs) until we pull apart resting our foreheads against each other breathing heavily.

"Ally I love you, and I'm sorry for acting like such a jerk, but if you let me I will spend every minute of my life trying to make it up to you. I don't care if you go to the music school or not because I've realized that it's your life. And-" I breath still breathless before I was cut off by Ally cupping my face in hers and softly kissing me on the lips.

"You talk too much." Ally breathed, "And I'm not going to New York. I'm staying with you." she continued as I pulled her in for another kiss moving our lips in sync smiling into the kiss as everyone around us in their seats start clapping and applauding.

**7:00 PM**

I lift Ally up bridal style before carrying her off the plane, and into the airport giving her soft kisses along the way still hearing applause from outside the plane. As I'm about to walk out of the airport I pass the man that gave me the ticket before mouthing "thank you" smiling at him before leaving with Ally.

**1 Year Later**

Ally and I are still dating, and I'm planning on proposing to her soon, but I just want to wait until everything is perfect. Our music career is skyrocketing, and I'm currently helping Ally get over her stage fright.

I'm snapped out of my thoughts by a familiar voice saying, "Is she still you're sunshine?" as I turn around to see the man who gave me the ticket to see Ally again behind me smiling.

As he sits down in front of me I say, "Yeah, and the only sunshine for me. I never really got to thank you for what you did for me. If it weren't for you I would've never been able to tell her how I feel."

He replies while smiling, "Don't stress about it kid. Just promise me you won't let her go no matter what."

I nod before shaking hands with him, and he left leaving me in the middle of the food court smiling.

**2 Years Later**

I never saw the man again, but I did keep my promise that I made to him though, as I always plan to keep that promise to never break Ally Dawson's heart, or should I say Ally Moon?

**A/N: I like the way I ended this! Sooo yeah! I just really wanted to put up a one-shot for some reason….**

**Check out my other stories:**

**I've Changed**

**Prove Them Wrong**

**And don't forget to Review, Follow, and Favorite!**


End file.
